fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Spring (SFV)
Stick Spring is a member of the Slush Fighters V. and also a member of the Seasonal Defenders. She is also the girlfriend of Stummer. Appearance Stick Spring is a bright pink stick girl, with a pink rose outline. She has light blue eyes. Personality Stick Spring is, in general, a very sweet and generous girl. Her empathy for others stems from being saved and inspired by a mysterious girl in the forests which she fell and got lost in. After being taught of the values of life and its creations, as well as being nurtured after suffering injuries from her fall, she came to value kindness and morale. She is very courageous, instinctively jumping into action when necessary, especially when it comes to protecting people. Spring is also a very loving partner to her boyfriend, Stummer, whom also shares this with her and the two have an intangibly inseperable bond with each other. History [ To be Added... ] Plot [ To be Added... ] Powers and Abilities 'Spring's Sword:' A powerful one-handed sword. Spring is able to summon it through the palm her of hands with ease, even without having to perform the usual act of summong it. It is a pink ruby-bladed sword which is both durable enough to withstand powerful attacks and strong enough to cut through metal with ease, but only if the blade of the sword follows with Spring's own will to break through such objects. The sword itself is able to unleash strong natural energy slashes, the volume of power which differ from each consecutive strike that Spring performs, which initially start mildly weak but increasingly rise up to becoming dangerously strong. With Spring's own mastery in swordsmanship, she can become a big threat to any enemy she engages. The blade itself boosts Spring's reaction time and reflexes due to it being connected to her spiritually. Spring is also quite agile and strong enough to accommodate the sword's lightweight yet powerful attacks. 'Blossoming Storm:' Stick Spring is capable of unleashing a powerful storm of cherry blossom petals, both with the sword and without it. The storm is powerful enough to easily push and lift a truck and its power depends on how long Stick Spring keeps the storm up. It is also able to be utilized as a barrier to protect Spring and it takes a whole lot just to pierce through it and get to Spring herself. The Blossoming Storm can also divide into separate storms, with the copy starting at its initial power level before increasing to match the first storm's. Although the storm is powerful, it can still be taken out by attacks that can penetrate through it like energy rays or explosives. However, the storm is still strong enough to withstand itself long enough to rebuild itself, but a continuous attack and leave it near powerless to being taken down. The Blossoming Storm can also power up Spring's attacks so long as its active and can be multiplied by each storm she unleashes. The storm can also suck in objects and people and do damage to them from within through its raging wind or can send them blasting at high speed. Spring can also utilize it to camouflage herself and her friends from within the storm and also improve their movement and raise their power, but this only applies if they are still in the storm. Relationships [ To be Added... ] Gallery [ To be Added... ] Trivia [ To be Added... ] Category:Slush Fighters V. Category:Slush Invaders: The Series (Character) Category:Slush Invaders: The Series